


Familie

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Lukas Thiels POV, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Outing, POV Outsider, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel erhält überraschend Besuch.</p><p>  <i>Als sich die Tür öffnete, war die Enttäuschung groß. Die ganze Aufregung und Überwindung, und jetzt hatte er die falsche Wohnung erwischt. Das war definitiv nicht sein Vater. Vor ihm stand ein dunkelhaariger Mann, nur in der Pyjamahose, und mit einem ziemlich übelgelaunten Gesichtsausdruck.</i></p><p>
  <a href="http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4e06d88c0001c6540651d0d8">Originalpost auf ff.de</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familie

**Author's Note:**

> _Mal etwas heiteres und ganz ohne h/c, bevor ich den nächsten eher deprimierenden Oneshot veröffentliche ... Auch dieser Text ist schon länger in Arbeit, und Beta war wie so oft Nipfel (danke für die Korrekturen!). Danke auch an australienne, die mich dran erinnert hat, daß auf der Südhalbkugel alles anders ist und man nicht im Herbst das Studium beginnt!_  
>     
>  _Die verbliebenen Fehler sind meine, und wie immer habe ich (mehr oder weniger korrekt) die alte Rechtschreibung benutzt._
> 
> _Warnungen muß man glaube ich keine aussprechen ... außer der generellen Slash-Warnung, aber das ist ja klar._
> 
> _Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

Als Lukas endlich vor der Tür stand, fragte er sich doch, ob das so eine gute Idee war, einfach unangekündigt vorbeizukommen. Er hatte vorher wochenlang überlegt, ob er anrufen sollte. Aber der Kontakt war schon so lange abgebrochen, daß er Angst hatte, sein Vater könnte vielleicht gar kein Interesse daran haben, ihn wiederzusehen. Wenn er hingegen einfach vor der Tür stand, mußte er ja wenigstens mit ihm reden. Es war auch noch ganz schön früh, auch wenn ihm das wegen der Zeitverschiebung gar nicht so vorkam. Aber er hatte sich überlegt, daß sein Vater um diese Uhrzeit auf jeden Fall noch zu Hause sein würde.

Soweit der Plan. Aber jetzt stand er schon seit Minuten vor der Tür und konnte sich nicht entschließen zu klingeln. Vielleicht … vielleicht sollte er doch zuerst anrufen. In dem Moment kam einer der Nachbarn durchs Treppenhaus und musterte ihn neugierig. Lukas hatte keine Lust, erklären zu müssen, warum er hier rumstand – er klingelte schnell, und der Nachbar ging weiter. Gut, damit war ihm die Entscheidung wenigstens abgenommen.

Er wäre schon fast wieder gegangen, als niemand auf sein Klingeln reagierte. Aber dann hörte er doch, wie jemand zur Tür kam. Sein Mund fühlte sich schlagartig ganz trocken an, und er mußte den Impuls wegzulaufen unterdrücken. Ob er ihn überhaupt wiedererkennen würde …?

Als sich die Tür öffnete, war die Enttäuschung groß. Die ganze Aufregung und Überwindung, und jetzt hatte er die falsche Wohnung erwischt. Das war definitiv nicht sein Vater. Vor ihm stand ein dunkelhaariger Mann, nur in der Pyjamahose, und mit einem ziemlich übelgelaunten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich … äh …“

Der andere starrte ihn an. „Ja was denn, guter Mann! Wieso klingeln Sie mich um diese unchristliche Uhrzeit aus dem Bett!?“

„Ich … ist das hier nicht die Wohnung von Frank Thiel?“

„Was wollen Sie denn von Hauptkommissar Thiel?“ Gut, ganz falsch war er vielleicht doch nicht. Aber wer um Himmels Willen war das?

„Ja also … ich … ähm … also ich bin sein …“, bevor er noch die richtigen Worte finden konnte, unterbrach ihn sein Gegenüber. „Sind Sie etwa Lukas?“

„Ja.“ Lukas war erleichtert. Das war einfacher als gedacht. Der andere starrte ihn entgeistert an, faßte sich aber dann wieder.

„Da hätte ich gleich drauf kommen können, bei der mangelnden Eloquenz … Sie sehen ihm ähnlich. Ein bißchen. Naja, abgesehen von Größe, Alter, Gewicht, Haarfarbe – aber ansonsten, unverkennbar.“

„Und Sie sind …?“

„Karl-Friedrich Boerne. Ich bin ein … Kollege Ihres Vaters.“ Hielt der Typ ihn für blöd? Er hatte vor Aufregung nicht so schnell geschaltet, aber daß er den anderen offenbar in der Wohnung seines Vaters aus dem Bett geholt hatte, und daß dieser wußte, wer er war, ließ doch ganz andere Schlüsse zu. Der „Kollege“ seines Vaters besaß dann auch wenigstens so viel Anstand, etwas verlegen zu wirken.

„Ja dann … wollen Sie nicht reinkommen?“

„Ist mein Vater zuhause?“

„Ja, aber … ich glaube ich mache erst mal einen Kaffee. Den wird er brauchen. Wollen Sie auch eine Tasse?“

„Gerne.“ Er ging hinter dem anderen in die Küche. „Sind Sie auch Polizist?“

„Hm?“ Boerne angelte nach den Kaffeefiltern auf dem obersten Regalbrett, und Lukas wurde plötzlich wieder unangenehm bewußt, daß der andere halbnackt war. Auf die Bilder, die ihm dazu in den Sinn kamen, hätte er verzichten können. „Nein, ich bin Leiter der Rechtsmedizin in Münster. Setzen Sie sich doch.“

Wenige Minuten später wurde eine Tasse Kaffee vor ihm abgestellt. Boerne goß eine zweite Tasse ein, sagte „Ich wecke ihn dann mal.“ und verschwand. Richtung Schlafzimmer, vermutlich.

Lukas sah auf die Tasse vor sich herunter. Die Aufregung war wieder zurück. Hoffentlich war es seinem Vater nicht unangenehm, daß er einfach so hereingeplatzt war. Inzwischen hörte er laute Stimmen aus dem Nachbarzimmer, ohne daß er jedoch etwas verstehen konnte. War das ein Streit? Sein Herz schlug schneller. Daran konnte er sich noch gut erinnern … bevor sich seine Eltern getrennt hatten, hatte er das oft gehört. Er hielt die Tasse fest und hoffte, daß alles gut gehen würde.

„Hallo.“ Lukas sah überrascht auf. Er hatte seinen Vater gar nicht kommen hören. Jetzt stand er hier in der Tür, in seinem St. Pauli-T-Shirt, an das sich Lukas noch von früher erinnerte, und einer alten Jeans, und Haaren, die in alle Richtungen standen. Er wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Hallo.“

Sein Vater räusperte sich. „Was machst du denn hier?“

Das war … O.K. für den Anfang. Er schien nicht sauer zu sein, nur überrascht. „Ich fange Ende Februar mit dem Studium an, und ich dachte, die Zwischenzeit könnte ich für eine längere Reise nutzen. Ich wollte zurück nach Deutschland, und vielleicht mehr von Europa sehen. Und dann dachte ich, also … wenn ich schon mal in der Nähe bin …“ Er ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen und sah seinen Vater hoffnungsvoll an.

Der wirkte immer noch nicht ganz wach und sagte nur schwach „Ach, das ist ja nett …“

In dem Moment kam der Rechtsmediziner zurück – zum Glück inzwischen im T-Shirt – und zwinkerte Lukas über die Schulter seines Vaters zu. „Du hast deinen Kaffee vergessen, Frank.“ Seinem Vater war die Gegenwart des anderen offensichtlich unangenehm – Lukas korrigierte sich – es war ihm wohl eher unangenehm, daß sein Sohn sie zusammen sah. Er überlegte gerade, ob er etwas sagen sollte, als ihm sein Vater dazwischen kam. „Das ist Boerne … ein Kollege … also …“

„Wir haben uns schon vorgestellt.“ Bevor sein Vater sich noch heillos verzettelte und sich Ärger mit seinem … Freund einhandelte, stoppte er ihn lieber.

Boerne grinste. „Dein Sohn hat das kombinatorische Talent wohl von dir geerbt – wobei, viel braucht es da ja nicht …“

„Boerne!“ Der Blick, den sein Vater dem anderen zuwarf, enthielt eine ganze Konversation – Lukas sah schnell weg und erst wieder zurück, als er Boerne wieder reden hörte.

„Ich glaube, ich lasse euch zwei mal lieber alleine. Ihr habt euch sicher viel zu erzählen.“ Boerne drückte seinem Vater die Kaffeetasse in die Hand. Lukas entging nicht, daß er dabei die Hand seines Vaters länger berührte als nötig. Boerne zögerte einen Moment, sagte dann aber nur „Bis später“ und ging. Zur Wohnung hinaus. In seinen Schlafklamotten.

„Wohnt er nicht hier?“ Sein Vater wurde rot.

„Nein, wir sind Nachbarn. Also, eigentlich … genau genommen ist er mein Vermieter … aber das ist ja jetzt vielleicht auch nicht so wichtig.“

Sein Vater schien endlich so richtig verarbeitet zu haben, daß er wirklich hier war. Lukas konnte förmlich sehen, wie sein Gesicht aufleuchtete. Zwei Sekunden später wurde er kräftig gedrückt und hörte ein „Mann, bist du groß geworden!“

Er mußte grinsen. „Und du bist ganz schön klein geworden …“ Das war ihm nur so rausgerutscht und er fragte sich gleich, ob die Bemerkung vielleicht unpassend war. Aber dann hörte er seinen Vater lachen und sagen „Naja, ich wachse nicht mehr, so viel ist sicher.“ Er wurde wieder losgelassen, und sein Vater fragte ihn, ob er etwas trinken wolle.

„Danke, dein … Karl-Friedrich hat mir schon einen Kaffee gegeben.“ Da war die Anspannung wieder zurück, und Lukas verfluchte sich, daß er etwas gesagt hatte. Sein Vater setzte gleich wieder zu Erklärungen an.

„Also, mit Boerne … das ist … ich meine … wir sind, nun ja …“ Lukas unterbrach ihn. Er wollte jetzt eigentlich gar nicht über Boerne reden. „Ist doch O.K. Mama ist doch auch schon seit Jahren wieder verheiratet, und ich bin schließlich kein Kind mehr.“

Sein Vater wirkte erleichtert. „Naja … ganz dasselbe ist das ja wohl nicht …“

„Ist es in Ordnung, daß ich einfach vorbei gekommen bin?“ Die Frage bedrückte ihn viel mehr. Sein Vater sah ihn überrascht an.

„Natürlich! Wie kommst Du denn darauf, daß das nicht in Ordnung sein könnte?“

„Vielleicht hätte ich doch vorher anrufen sollen …“

„Quatsch! Obwohl, dann hätte ich mir frei nehmen können. So muß ich morgen wieder arbeiten.“

„Ich meinte eher, weil ich hier so reingeplatzt bin. Ich wollte euch nicht stören. Und dein … also Boerne hätte wirklich nicht gehen müssen.“

„Ach, keine Sorge. Der ist viel zu neugierig und taucht hier sowieso in Kürze unter irgendeinem fadenscheinigen Vorwand wieder auf. Erzähl mir lieber, wie lange du in Deutschland bleibst!“

Da konnte er seinen Vater wenigstens beruhigen. Sein Rückflug nach Neuseeland ging erst in sechs Wochen. In der Zwischenzeit wollte er kreuz und quer durch Deutschland und Europa reisen, und es sprach ja nichts dagegen, dabei auch mehr als einmal in Münster vorbeizuschauen. Oder länger zu bleiben. Sein Vater freute sich offensichtlich und überlegte gleich, ob er in der Zeit nicht eine Weile Urlaub nehmen konnte. Lukas war erleichtert. Und froh, daß er das Wiedersehen nicht bis zum Ende seines Urlaubs aufgeschoben hatte.

Mitten im Pläne schmieden klingelte es. Sein Vater warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu und rief: „Komm schon rein!“ Natürlich, dachte Lukas und unterdrückte ein Grinsen, als Vermieter hatte Boerne ja wohl auch einen Schlüssel zu dieser Wohnung …

„Hast du vielleicht noch Milch? Ich habe vergessen welche zu kaufen.“

„Seit wann trinkst du denn Milch im Kaffee …“

„Seit heute! Kannst du mir jetzt was abgeben, oder nicht?“

Lukas beobachtete die beiden amüsiert. Der Freund seines Vaters war inzwischen äußerst seriös mit Anzug und Krawatte bekleidet.

„Haben Sie heute noch was vor mit meinem Vater?“ Boerne sah ihn überrascht an.

„Wieso?“

„Na, wegen den schicken Klamotten. So läuft man doch nicht freiwillig am Wochenende rum.“ Sein Vater prustete los, und Boerne sah ziemlich beleidigt aus.

„Habe ich was Falsches gesagt?“

„Nein, nein … mach dir keine Gedanken“, beruhigte ihn sein Vater.

„Also, eigentlich wollte ich tatsächlich noch etwas unternehmen“, erklärte Boerne schließlich unvermittelt und in einem Ton, der deutlich aussagte, daß er nur ausnahmsweise gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machte. Boerne sah seinen Vater an. „Alberich hatte mich doch zu dieser Matinee eingeladen. Ich dachte, ich sage vielleicht doch noch zu. Ihr wollt sicher den Tag zusammen verbringen.“ Zum Ende hin war sein Ton wieder sanfter geworden, fiel Lukas auf.

Sein Vater sah zu Lukas hinüber. „Was meinst du? Hast du Lust dir Münster anzusehen?“

„Ja klar! Ich würde auch gerne mit dir zusammen nach Hamburg fahren, aber das können wir ja machen, wenn du mehr Zeit hast.“

„Na dann wäre das ja geklärt“, sagte Boerne und schnappte sich die Milch. „Ich geh’ dann mal wieder und rufe Alberich an.“

„Mach das“, sagte sein Vater geistesabwesend.

„Bis dann“, sagte Boerne und wollte gehen, aber sein Vater hielt ihn fest. „Bis später.“ Lukas sah schnell weg, aber nicht schnell genug, um nicht doch noch mitzubekommen, daß sein Vater den anderen küßte. Das war … _weird_ … ihm fiel auf die Schnelle nicht das passende deutsche Wort ein. Aber O.K., denn sein Vater sah glücklich aus.

„Wer ist Alberich?“, fragte er, als Boerne wieder weg war.

„Seine Mitarbeiterin und bessere Hälfte. Sie läßt sich manchmal breitschlagen, mit ihm was Kulturelles zu unternehmen, damit ich mal meine Ruhe habe.“

„Aha.“ So ganz verstand er das zwar jetzt noch nicht, aber vielleicht war das auch nicht nötig. Sein Vater schien der gleichen Meinung zu sein.

„Das mit Alberich kann ich dir ja ein anderes Mal erklären. Laß uns lieber überlegen, was wir heute machen!“

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> _Es gibt den - verunglückten - Versuch eines zweiten Kapitels, und zwar[hier](http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/64283.html)_   
>  _Momentan bin ich damit zu unglücklich, um es irgendwo anderes zu posten._


End file.
